


Wake Diary

by MoominJaye



Series: Through Unconventional Means [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dreaming, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Well - Freeform, dream diary - Freeform, secondary school as it is set in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoominJaye/pseuds/MoominJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has this been happening?<br/>Did it start last night?<br/>3 years ago?<br/>Or since the beginning?</p><p>And why did he choose Dan of all people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The space boy

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> This series is split into two, which could get confusing. 'Dream Diary' is solely what Dan writes in his diary, whereas 'Wake Diary' is written to narrate Dan's life out of the dream world.  
> They both refer to the other half a lot in each story so it would be difficult to read one and not the other.  
> The best way to read this would be in chronological order, which it chapter one of 'Dream Diary' then chapter one of 'Wake diary' (followed by chapter 2 of 'Dream Diary' then chapter 2 of 'Wake Diary' and so on and so forth).  
> If you have any questions about this then feel free to ask.
> 
> Also, Wake Diary is written in 3rd person, not in a diary form, sorry for the misleading title

The young boy wondered down the hall cautiously. His unknown location setting his heart to a faster beat then usual. He knew he was in his new school. He knew he was inside, but he also knew that he was well and truly lost. This school had way too many hallways. 

He had come here for a tour day before he started officially and was now regretting sending his mum away.  
"I don't need you here mum. No one else will have their mum here, you'll just embarrass me!" He had said, his mum wasn't too offended, she understood what teenage boys were like. 

He had moved here not too long ago, but he had dreaded this day. The day when the novelty ended and he would have to start working, working towards the unknown. He still didn't know what he wanted to do with himself in the future, he loved acting but only naive people actually believed that they could become a successful actor in this world, so he kept those dreams in the dark part of his mind, as to not embarrass himself further. 

He hadn't been a popular person, ever. He had a few friends, but that is all he needed. He would much rather have some amazing friends then loads of ok friends, so he was never upset at the fact he only mainly had 2 friends in his life. But he was upset now, because he left his 2 friends at his old home town, and now he had to start 'New beginnings' as his dad had put it, but he didn't know where to start. Especially as he didn't even know where to start looking for a classroom let alone a friend.

He started to recognise parts of these never ending hallway... Had he been here before? Oh. Had he been going around in circles? No, he can't have, because he doesn't remember seeing this jacket before. 

A single jacket hanging lonesomely on a peg. This looked like an average jacket but there was something about it that seemed to perk the boy's attention, he couldn't put his finger on it though. I was pretty cool, it had a space design on it, like the one from his dream last night. He was suddenly taken back to the memory of his slowly blurring dream. He remembered felling lost and isolated, just like he was now. 

He suddenly was overcome with this need to leave, so he carried on down the hall. Turning left, walking past a few doors, turning left, passed a few IT suites, left, had he been turning left too many times? He carried on, turning left once more, it just felt like the right way to go, and sure enough he was back where he started, but something was wrong. 

Was he going insane? Where was the space jacket? It was hanging on this peg, but it wasn't there any more. 

"Excuse me, are you lost?" 

Dan swung around to face the voice, it was from a boy, arguably the same age, maybe slightly older, with jet black hair and light coloured eyes, he was wearing a plaid shirt and black jeans. His skin was too pale, almost white, except his cheeks, which had obviously had been hit by the harsh cold winds outside because they were rosy red, as well as his nose.

"U-um, it seems that way, yeah?"

"Do you need help? Where are you going?" He smiled sweetly, he played with the arms of his jacket which were tied around his waist. 

The space jacket.

"Y-yes please, I need to get to the reception."

"Oh, sure, follow me." He swiftly swung around on his heals and led the way. Dan followed, leaving a big space between the two, he felt uneasy for some reason. 

"Just through those doors." He stopped suddenly and gestured to a set of doors in front of them. 

"Right, thanks." 

"See you around, Dan." And with that he left, swinging back on his heels and disappearing down the corridor just like that, without another word.

Dan stood, watching him leave for a bit. Well that was strangely interesting, it didn't seem different to any other situation but there was something in the air. He secretly hoped they would see each other around.


	2. Holding Your Gaze Like You Hold One's Hand.

Dan woke up in a weird mood, half because he had just had a bit too intimate dream about a complete stranger, half because he felt he had been watched. His memory wasn't the greatest but he could swear the space stranger had called him Dan, when he definitely remembers not telling him. How didn't he realise before? It just felt so natural.

He tried to forget the whole ordeal however and just get on with his day, making sure to pack his bag with all the essentials. It was his first proper day today. He had already been given little snippets of homework from various teachers (which he found majorly unfair) and he made sure to pack the sheets he needed for todays lessons. 

He couldn't shake the odd feeling in his chest. The feeling of freedom mixed with confinement. The tightness was constricting but left him feeling empty at the same time. He felt different but at the same time felt as though nothing had changed, and the conflict of feelings was worse then the feelings themselves.

On walking into the school gates he quickly set those feelings into the back of his mind however, because he realised how nervous he was. He had been putting the feeling off subconsciously, maybe because of all the other freaky feelings he has been having (and the sort of half-sulk he has been in at his parents for moving him away), but now that he was standing at the front desk to ask for his official timetable he thought he might puke. He was not a people person and was sure he would mess up and would make himself look stupid at some point. 

 

The morning didn't actually go so bad. Although, he didn't really look up from the floor, or his desk so he didn't really give himself a chance to do something stupid, but as he stood with his lunch, looking for a place to sit, he soon realised that he had made no friends yet and there were no table left. 

He heard a cough behind him, so he turned to the noise to see a pair of all too familiar piercing blue eyes, that in this light looked a bit green, or was that just him? 

"Hey there," he said with a chipper tone, "you're the boy from yesterday, right?" 

His memory was directed straight to 'See you around, Dan'. However the way Space boy (who still had his space jacket wrapped around his waist) now talked, he acted as if he had no clue of his name, and it made Dan question his own memory. 

"Y-yeah, thanks again by the way."

"No problem, so if today your first day?"

"Yeah, I'm finding my way around a lot easier now." He joked.

He laughed at the joke. "Well that's good, have you made any friends? I mean - you look a bit lonely, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me for lunch?"

Sure Dan did want someone to sit with, but did he really want to sit with the guy that he had just stared at intently for the majority of his dream? The answer was no, no he did not... But the way Space boy looked at him with innocent eyes of pure kindness, he couldn't bare to turn him down.

"um, sure, if that's ok with you?"

"Definitely! Come on, I'll show you my favourite place to sit." He lead the way again, just like he did yesterday. 

They walked out of the hall and down the corridor, they turned another corner and the hallway became very sparse of people.

"U-um, are we allowed down here?" Dan asked warily.

"Shhh, what they won't know won't hurt them."

"Wa-! What if we get caught?" Dan started questioning how they just walked on down here without anyone battering an eyelid.

"I have been doing this since I started coming here, this is the old part of the school, no one comes down here." After seeing that Dan wasn't quite convinced, he continued, "It's not really 'not allowed', it's just that no one cares. It is unused."

Dan was still unsure, but he trusted Space boy (memories of last night again).

They carried on until they reached a familiar corridor. Dan had been here before. Wait... the whole time he was lost yesterday it was because he was in the old part of the school?! Wow, well done Dan, slow claps for you. 

They went into a nearly empty classroom and sat down at a convenient table. Dan had to admit, this was nice. He didn't like people, which meant he liked being alone, and what was more alone then an abandoned classroom?

They sat there in awkward silence for a while, waiting for the other to spark conversation, or give them permission to eat (as if they needed it).

"...So, um, now that you have successfully kidnapped me and taken me to your secret lair," that made space boy laugh, "do you think you could maybe tell me your name?"

"Oh! Oh yeah..." Space boy looked a bit disappointed at this for some reason, and it made Dan feel like he should already know it. "The names Phil," he held his hand out to shake "Phil Lester." Dan took it.

"Dan, Dan Howell." He said as he shook.

"Awesome! Nice name." He smiled. 

They stopped shaking their hands, but as the movement stopped the grip didn't loosen. Their polite smiles faded and they stared into each other's eyes (for the second time for Dan in the last 24 hours). The feeling of Space boy- Phil's hand in his was so familiar, it felt exactly as it did in his dream, like he knew what it felt like before, but he had never held this boy's hand before now, dreams not included... because dreams where what they were, dreams, and there is no way dreaming of holding someone's hand as they trod water is anything more then a dream (albeit slightly creepy but nothing else).

The way Phil was staring intently into Dan's eyes were as if he was trying to tell him something, was as if he was trying to warn him, or make him remember, or something, but Dan couldn't read it... or he refused to, that was also a possibility, one that Dan didn't want to think about.

Dan was suddenly hit with the realisation of what was happening and he pulled his hand back to his side, he began opening his lunch and stuffed his ham sandwich into his mouth to distract his thoughts. 

"Is there cheese in that?" Phil piped up after a long silence, he looked happy again, just like before, but after seeing his previous expression it almost looked forced and fake. 

"Urm, yeah? Why?"

"Ew, cheese is the devil's food!" He made a face of disgust and shuffled his seat back.

"What?! How can you not like cheese?"

"It's gross that's why! You are ruining a perfectly nice ham sandwich with that stuff." He laughed as he spoke to signify that he was half joking (but half deadly serious). 

And after the that the conversation when back to normal and there were no other creepy moments. The discussion actually felt so natural, as if they should have been friends for years. As if they had been friends for years!

Even so, there was something about Phil that Dan couldn't put his finger on, but he sure as hell was curious by him, and he would definitely be coming to this classroom for lunch again.


End file.
